Another World
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen doesn't raise Mana from the dead. Instead she is raised by the Noah family. The Earl sends her on a mission to get information from the Black Order as an Exorcist. But what if there were two beings inside of her. One named Neah and one named Eve. Eve Allen! Noah Allen! Fem Allen! Allen x Neah! I do not own ay-Man
1. The Prologue

**Well this is just the prologue to this series. There will be a time skip of about 4 years after this so you won't have to go through the slightly boring things. Read the at the bottom of the story in bold, I would like it if you always read those because I only put them up if they are really important. Anyways ENJOY!~**

~oOo~

Prologue

~oOo~

A small child sat against a tall stone. Gold trimmings for letters seemed to be engraved into it. The word 'MANA' chiseled into the now standing grave stone as falling snow gathered on the flat top of it.

Trembling could be seen as the small child's body looked as though it were shivering from the cold and harsh snow as it piled onto the surfaces of the child's shaking limbs. The head of the shivering child was leaned against the dull grave stone.

On a closer look, the child had the eyes of a female. Long lashes circled around the child's dark grey eyes. The dark grey orbs seemed to have no life reflecting from them as though they were the eyes of the unmoving dead. The small child had a small and petite nose, that of a small girls.

The most noticeable feature of the small girl was the pure snow white like hair that seemed to wrap around her cheeks perfectly. Her face was deathly pale as though she had seen something rather gruesome but her eyes seemed to be the exact opposite as though she were about to fall into a deep sleep.

Another rather weird feature of the small girl is she seemed to have an upside down dark crimson like red pentacle above her left eye. It connected to the same color of a line that went all the way past her eye down into a sort of lightning streak with a swerved line through it until it ended at the bottom of the girl's cheek.

A obese shadow started to loom over the poor child as you could see her body stiffening slightly as the shadow like darkness consumed her whole. Her lidded eyes widened and then fell back to her original size innocent looking eyes.

"Why hello there little one.~" The unusual voice seemed to sing along with the falling snow.

The shadow seemed to have a top hat located on the head of the obese person looming over her. Once her eyes laid onto that part of the dark shadow, her body jumped up into a standing position and whirled around to face the now fat man as her eyes widened with fear.

'It's a noble!' The small girl's head screamed in fear as the word noble seemed to be hissed like a silent curse. She was on the verge of panicking.

All of the noble men she had seen or met, would either push her out of the way roughly, order their servants to beat her, most likely step on her, or in an extreme case, beat her with their own rich and snobby cane until they were satisfied or blood had appeared on the bottom of the expensive cane.

She despised them but they were no different from every single poor or mid- wage living human being that she had ever met, even the homeless who are sometimes very grateful seem to have no heart what so ever for the sad child with the deformed arm.

She unconsciously took a frightened step back as memories swirled around in her small almost doll like head.

The obese man with the top hat looked at her with a wide grin plaster on his face as he slowly bowed down and put out a hand for her to take once his question was said.

"Young girl~ Would you like to bring your father back?~" The suspected noble sang with a small caring tone that hid his devious intentions.

The girl looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

"M-Mana?" She stuttered as she questioned her sanity for what the hell was going on. She watched as his impossibly wide grin widened even more to the point of ripping his face in half but the grey like skin stayed in place as though it were used to the persons facial features.

The man seemed to be memorized by the small child's voice as if it were sent down from heaven, not that there is one.

"Yes my dear~ All you have to do is yell out your father's name!~" The fat man seemed to squeal his joy out of his mouth with his exciting sentence. His voice seemed to falter at the end though, as if he was unsure to continue with the conversation.

"Sorry, but no, sir." She said without a second thought as she looked like she was about to continue. "Mana always said to keep on walking forward." She continues as if it were an obvious fact.

The fat man seemed to let out some air that he, unknown to himself, had been holding up in his lungs. He felt that he had no right to hurt this certain child, as if he would cause great pain to himself emotionally. His ears seemed to zero in on the girls voice as if lulling him to a soundless sleep.

Then suddenly the girl fell down in great pain. The obese man felt his body move over to the girl on its own, rushing to go help the poor little thing and ease her pain.

Her screams were ear piercing as her hands ran up to her forehead as to ease whatever she was feeling to go away and to suppress the pain by adding more pressure.

The fake noble rushed to her side and swooped her up, holding her tightly in his arms, having no idea what to do to help the little girl in a panic, he moved her now blood drenched hands away from her now bleeding forehead.

His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the bloody crosses that lined up, engraved into her small skull. It clicked inside of him. This is why he felt he couldn't ever think of wanting to hurt her.

"My musician is back." He soothed out of his wide grin in relief.

He quickly eased her pain by putting a quick restraint on her which seemed to put her at ease as her breaths came in short gasps and her eyes now peacefully closed. She looked totally exhausted.

But that moment of peace was soon out lived as she started to scream in more pain as her blood soaked right hand rushed over to claw at her own left arm. Peeling red skin and digging her nails into her now bleeding arm.

She was a bloody mess at the moment and the fat man looked even more concerned. He reached for her right arm and restrained it while he took a look at the other arm to find it as an innocence make up. His eyes narrowing in disbelief.

And he had just the thing to make it all stop and take away the pain that his small child was in.

He put yet another but totally opposite restraint on her and she soon again soothed into a peaceful state, trying to get as much air as possible into her small and frail lungs.

The small child's eyes slowly slid open and into full awareness. The girl bolted straight up in a mad sweat as she tried to turn her head to at least see or find a clue as to where she was again. But her head met a big, slightly squishy, chest. Her eyes traveled upward until she met eye to eye with the man she thought to be a noble.

She knew exactly who it was too.

"Hello Earl." The small now 13 year old said politely as his grin widened even more. It even traveled off of his face….. Creepy.

"Hello my sweet musician." The man now named The Earl said in a soothing voice as to not frighten the poor girl anymore.

~oOo~

**Ok well the chapters might be short like this or they might be long… I have no idea. This was just the prologue so I don't have a clue on my own intentions. By the way, Allen in these series will have long hair and she will be the nicest and sweetest person you will ever know. She does have her other side when she gets serious though, like when she starts to fight, she has no heart in battle for the enimies. **


	2. The White Beauty

**So I decided that I'm going to do slightly longer chapters from the Prologue. They might be long in some views, they might be short, but this is what I'm going to do. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Enjoy Chapter Two –The White Beauty-!**

~oOo~

The White Beauty

~oOo~

"Allen-Chan! ~" A voice sang as a figure danced in the long hall way of the ark. The fat figure that had called out was now running to a pair of large white doors.

The doors had golden trimmings around the edges with gold swirled door knobs. Shining painted gold swirls were laminated onto the smooth pair of doors. Above the pair of finely made doors, stood a golden name plack, almost touching the ceiling. The word 'Allen' engraved into it in black bold cursive lettering. A small music note stood still, imprinted next to the letter 'n' of the name.

The figure finally met the light that the two doors had given off and could now be seen as the Millennium Earl. The same cloths from that fateful day were still on his body, looking almost like a costume of some sorts.

The two large doors opened with blinding light but then smoothed out till the Earl could actually see again.

There stood a medium tall girl. She had long pure white straight hair that caressed her small bottom. She had light creamy skin that glistened in the sunlight of her own bedroom window.

On the left side of her face, an upside down pentacle was placed above her left eye followed by a weird almost scar looking line down the side of her cheek. She had beautiful black lashes that curled at the ends innocently. Her lips were glazed over with pink cherry lip gloss, pluck pink lips.

Her chest size of about a c-cup size.

She wore a plain white long sleeved dress shirt with black skin tight (Still in same time.) black pants. Her shoes were flat skinny black boots that went up to the beginning of her knees that laced up. (Trust me, the whole look is really innocent looking.)

The Earl squealed at her appearance as always before she could say anything.

"Yes Earl?" She asked. Her voice being sent from the heavens as it seemed to calm down the living things that hear it. This Noah was truly sent from the heavens.

"I have a mission for you Allen-chan! ~" The Earl sang as he pulled out a type of poker card. He handed it to Allen carefully.

She held it up to her eyes to get a closer look at the beautiful pattern. Its colored side was all black with small white, grey, and dark grey hearts scattered around on the black card. She flipped it around with her two fingers and narrowed her eyes at the names engraved on the cell wall, ignoring the prisoner yelling out the names in a slightly annoying voice.

'Sidney Trinket' was one of the names of the two. Then there was 'John Linh' in another small corner. She was slightly confused at number of names engraved in the cell. It was usually about 4 or more.

She raised her head to ask the Earl the question she had just been thinking about but was interrupted by the mind reading foster father.

"I wanted you to pick up about 4 bags of candy on the way and I don't want you to be late to the dinner Allen-chan! ~ Oh! And Road is going with you! ~" The Earl answered her in his usual obnoxious tone as he turned around with a 'Have fun with Road Allen-chan!' and dashed off in the opposite direction to get to who knows where.

She sighed a 'Good-bye' to herself and closed her doors gently.

She gracefully walked over to her dresser mirror and picked up her silver brush. She then pulled her long hair over her shoulder and onto her chest. She quickly braided it after brushing it gently.

Mana had taught her this braid. He called it the Masquerade. She did find the name weird at times but never changed it, in favor of her foster father. Maybe because her innocence was part of a silver and black mask that goes onto her upper head. She didn't have a clue if so then.

But she did have a very strict rule. No one was allowed to untangle her braid or else they would want to be brutally killed. Only she was allowed to untangle it and make it. All because if someone else were to, it would be like ripping Mana from her.

She tied a red ribbon around the ending of her long and thick braid.

She then took the two white gloves from the counter. They were pure silk with jet black lines coming from the knuckles down. She slid them on as the silk rushed against her smooth skin. Her skin was very much like silk in a certain way according to all the people that have touched her skin by accident.

~oOo~

"Come one Allen! ~" The small figure known as Road yelled as she pulled the older teen by the hand, sort of dragging.

Road had blue spikey hair and violet innocent eyes with long black lashes. She was as tall as Allen's shoulder. She looked like a small girl of about the age of 13. Of course she was older than that, being the oldest Noah and all.

"I am Road! ~" Allen whined as her feet were leaving tracks of dragging, her voice soothing the villagers from their troubles and worry's, they would surely remember the angel that had passed through their very lucky village.

Road finally stopped with her tugging and dragging and spun around to face the older looking girl behind her. Road smiled brightly at the girl in front of her as Allen dusted herself off and kicked the top of her boots one at a time on the dirt ground.

"Hey Allen! ~" Road sang in a sweet tone while cupping her hands to her chin and batting her eye lashes in a type of innocent way.

Allen sighed inwardly, Road wanted something from her. It was quite obvious.

"Yes Road? What do you want?" Allen asked in her soft angelic voice.

Road pouted at her. "What makes you think that I need something?" She whined at the older looking girl.

"Haha. I just know Road." Allen soothed out of her vocal cords as she reached out and patted little Roads dark blue head with a little ruffle.

Road pouted again but it quickly disappeared, a bright smile appearing with small giggles.

"Can you get me and Skinn a couple bags of candy while I go play with the exorcist? ~" Road squealed in her innocent voice.

"Ok Road. Just don't kill them." Allen replied as she smiled fondly down at Road. The little girl giggled again and soon disappeared from sight.

She giggled sweetly at her younger sister's enthusiasm and spun around in search of a candy store.

~oOo~

After buying the candy in a few paper bags…

~oOo~

As she was walking through the crowd of people, they moved out of the way for her as she expected. She didn't like it though. She didn't like it because some people would get jealous and would later try to hurt her, they were mostly girls. She also didn't like being treated as a princess or something like that. She found it strangely (AHHH I CAN'T FIND THE FREAKING WORD! AHHHH!) amusing.

She had never been treated this way, she was treated as a monster, a demon sent from hell. And it was all because of an arm! Now they all were worshiping her like a god! She really couldn't understand humans at all. But they interested her.

She smiled brightly as she stopped in her tracks to talk.

"Please continue." She stated as she waved a hand in up as it looked as though to swat a fly away. The crowd looked memorized by her sweet and gentle voice as they went on with their way but left a little path for her to get through.

She sighed again in her mind and continued on her way. She felt a sudden presence running towards her and already knew what was going to happen. She let it happen though since she was interested in what that person that was a female in fact was going to do.

The girl teenager ran Allen into an alley that was right next to her. The crowd hadn't noticed her disappearance and kept on walking past the dark alley way. The alley was quite dark for anyone to notice so she wouldn't be helped anytime soon, not that she needed any help but she wasn't really in the mood to hurt anything right now.

The female teen had her pinned to the wall by both of her wrists. Allen lokked closely at the grinning person. She had light blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were dark red painted lipstick.

"H-Huh?" Allen yelped out in a frightened tone. Which of course was her acting. She was actually a really good performer… but for her own amusement only.

The girls grin grew wide and sinister. Allen eyes widened in fright. Her body started to shake with fear. She really loved acting.

"Ugly whore." The girl seemed to spit out at Allen, unknown to the girl but known to Allen, some people were watching. About three and they were all exorcist from Allen's informational brain.

They were all standing in the deep darkness of the same alley way Allen was being assaulted in. They seemed to be watching to see if the person (Allen) would do anything uncalled for before saving her.

Though the only girl in the group seemed to be struggling in the one of the male's arms to go help.

The male that wasn't holding the girl was watching in interest, he was the closest but still remained unseen by the girl holding Allen's wrists at the moment. He had red auburn spiked hair with one eye patch on his left eye.

Allen deciphered all of this without looking so as to not cause suspicion.

Allen's wrist were let go and Allen came out of her thought and looked at the girl already knowing what was about to happen. She still didn't feel like using any power and because exorcist were watching. The Earl strictly instructed her not to be caught using any type of power before the exorcist.

The blonde girls hands were now twisted around Allen's neck, they were quite strong actually for a short teenager like her. Allen choked on her air and her eyes widened even more in pure amusement while letting out a quiet but hearable 'E-Eh?'

"Why don't you just die you fat pig!" The teenager yelled at the white haired girl in pure anger and frustration.

The girl's breath was quite disgusting really. Allen herself wanted to gag since the girl yelled at her from about two centimeters close. Allen rolled her eyes inwardly at the sight. This was just how jealous humans could get at times. She had wondered why the Earl wouldn't let the humans kill themselves, start wars and let the economy go bad. They surely had the confidence to.

The exorcist finally involved themselves and stepped forward. The girl in the exorcist group had dark greenish bluish hair to about below shoulder length. Her eyes were dark violet with light pure skin. She was very pretty and Allen couldn't wait to get a silver button from her.

The girl exorcist stepped in and took the villagers wrist and added some pressure as to ward the girl off the other girl.

Allen sucked in a lot of air before turning to see the group with the villager who had tried strangling her being held by the arm by the male who had very long dark night blue haired tied up in a high ponytail. He looked pretty girly to Allen but she would keep her respects up high since it was her natural attitude.

The auburn haired boy came up to her.

"Are you okay miss?" The bunny like boy asked the white haired girl with slight curiosity at her hair and the red scar crossing her left side of the face.

She smiled at him fondly with her bright smile. She then bowed slightly towards the group of exorcist.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for saving me." The white haired teen politely replied to the exorcist's question while the villager rolled her eyes in irritation at the girls politeness and shouted at her,

"Shut up you fat whore!"

The exorcist looked shocked then confused in that time span while Allen looked hurt for a second but then tied her emotions back together and then looked in the girl's direction.

She then walked over to her and bowed towards the villager after putting her thick braid on her back.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Allen said while bowing her head in the polite why she is. The villager looked even more pissed and flustered. Allen knew the ugly comments that would be thrown at her so she prepared her sensitive hearing for the worst.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! QUIT THAT STUPID POLITE SHIT! YOU THINK EVERY ONE LOVES YOU!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU'RE HATED YOU STUPID FAT PIG!" And Allen's hearing was gone.

The girly haired exorcist shoved his hand to the girl's mouth. Apparently their hearing was done for too.

The girl's choice of words were rather restrained, in other words, stupid.

Allen's hearing was forced back to life by her will and she heard the exorcist talking about the girl who had just strangled her.

Allen, being quite bored, reached into her paper bag and brought out a lollypop sucker and plopped it into her cherry lipped mouth with a pop.

'This is going to be a nuisance.'

~oOo~

**Hey I hope you liked it! I rushed to get this chapter done fast so I could work on a new one. I'm really interested in this story and I'm having fun making it so all is right with my world! I hope your world is doing well too. I hope some of you aren't mad anymore with my other story. I made this one up as an apology! Anyway, look forward to chapter 3!**

**-AnimePriest**


	3. The Black Order

**Please read this! I'm going to do a little auction for who will be pairing with Allen. I personally like the idea of Allen and Neah together and I would sometimes like the idea of Allen and Lavi but I don't really give a crap! **** I'll see how much each get and when I find the one that was most suggested, I will judge it with my brain powers and either accept it or look at the second most suggested. As an awesome person I could do an extra chapter for each character with Allen so you all get what you want. Like I could name the chapters like Chapter 3 –Allen x Neah or Chapter 5 -Allen x Lavi. You get the point. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter Three –The Black Order-!**

~oOo~

The Black Order

~oOo~

"Allen's POV"

I sat at the table, my arms folded on my legs in a respective manner. I sat at a wooden bar table across from the three exorcist. I had already learnt their personality's on our trip to their inns lobby.

They had let the villager go when I told them she was just a villager who was just going through some rough times. The exorcist were a goofy bunch in my eyes.

One was a pervert, the red head. I only learned this because of the way he acted with the heart in his eye and the 'Strikes!', also because the female exorcist had told me that he would do that to any cute looking girls.

The Japanese one who always looks serious was a strict man. Apparently he hated everything and everyone. He hated the perverted exorcist most of all though, which I could see since the pervert almost got his head sliced off by the samurai.

And last of all was the female exorcist. She was always cheery and was always thinking positive. She talked and talked about her family at home and how she would always protect them. You had to be strong to protect what you love and is precious to you. And the girl was clearly just blabbing off her mouth about things she could do nothing about.

I really didn't like any of them. I could see me being great friends with all of them if I were to become a true exorcist in my childhood though. And so I respected them but not enough to join them. I had my family and I was going to stay with them, they were the only ones that had ever brought piece to my terrified mind back long ago.

I shifted nervously in my wooden chair as two of them seemed to stare at me with interest and the samurai glared daggers at me. Looks like he didn't like me either.

They seemed to snap out of their trance on my body and back up a little in their seats. The female exorcist cleared her throat to get the tables attention and succeeded, all heads turned to her while the samurai let out a 'che' and looked the other way, although still listening.

I turned to face the female exorcist myself as my curiosity got the better of me, even though I was already facing her. My lips formed a warm smile and I nodded at her to continue since she was staring at me for her to continue herself.

She blushed before continuing.

"I'm sorry!" The female bust out as if interrupting herself, "I haven't introduced myself and my friends!" She blurted out with a blushing face.

"Oh yeah Lena!" The red haired pervert reminded himself by slamming his fist into his other flat hand.

Allen's smile broadened as she watched the female start up her introduction.

"Hello I'm Lenalee Lee," The female exorcist pointed to herself with a bright smile. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"This is Lavi Bookman, the pervert," Lenalee continued on while pointing to the pervert beside her. The said person whined a 'Heyyyy' with a pout. I smiled at him with my heart warming smile, which he just grinned back to.

"And over there sulking is Kanda Yu." Lenalee finished while pointing to mister grumpy which now had a vein on his forehead in irritation. I giggled inwardly. (Inwardly for me is when it's in your mind.)

'I guess I could get to know them, they look really nice. Maybe I can go to the Black Order and play the exorcist part for a while! That would be fun in all but how should it end? Maybe with a big bang with lights and stuff. Or maybe I can just kill them one by one. Or I could spread an epidemic around so the exorcist could just kill each other! I like all of these so much!' My mind trailed on into emptiness.

I had just realized that they were waiting for me to introduce myself. Woops.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet all of you." I said politely while standing up out of my seat and bowing my head towards them in a respective manner.

I sat down after they replied with 'Nice to meet you Allen-kun', 'Nice to meet cha Allen-chan', and a 'Che, baka moyashi.'

My eye brow twitched in annoyance at the nick name the mister grumpy gave me. I then giggled to myself in victory as I came up with one of my nicknames for him. I decided that he is the only exception for my dark, and easily annoyed side.

"It's nice to meet you too BaKanda." I smiled in victory as his eye brow twitched in annoyance and several tick marks appeared above his temples.

"What was that Moyashi?" BaKanda threw back at me with a demanding tone as he was sending glaring daggers to me. I watched in the corner of my eye as he seemed to hesitate before resting his hand on top of the hilt of his innocence sword.

"You heard me BaKanda. I guess that your brain is pretty slow for you to not be able to remember my name…" I paused a second, "BaKanda." And I hit the target strait on since the next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the nearby wall with an innocence sword laying against my neck.

Lenalee and Lavi rushed to me and BaKanda and tried to pry him off of me but failed miserably, but they wouldn't stop trying.

A wide grin appeared on my face as it showed of its killing intent. Only BaKanda could see it though. His eyes narrowed on my same narrowed grey eyes. I quickly changed my appearance. My sinister grin turned into a bright smile and my eyes brightened up.

BaKanda looked confused for a slight second and then he smirked. This was the beginning of my new stalker.

~oOo~

Time Skip to When Allen is at the Black Order Cliff

~oOo~

I huffed in annoyance. I still couldn't accept that I had to go and be an exorcist. I looked forward to it but I didn't want to be around these jolly people, especially my stalker, BaKanda. It's like they don't even know they're in a war for humanity, well there were some that were quite serious, counting BaKanda and Lavi who had that little façade.

Lavi was so cute. Trying to keep that bad façade up all the time. I'm not the best but he's just an amateur. So I don't really like him that much, well that's for all the exorcist I've met so far.

It was quite easy to trick them into thinking I was one of their good girls. I really am starting to hate the innocence that 'was sent from god.'

To tell the truth of what I thought about innocence would be the angel's crystal. I've always loved that name even though it's complimenting the exorcist.

I've actually been having weird dreams lately too. They almost look like flash backs. They're always bright and warm but there was this one where it was dark, there was blood splattered everywhere. I really hated that one, because there was no life.

Anyway I'm still annoyed that the Earl made me do this mission, even though I accepted it. I just wanted something to do, plus he said this was going to be about a 2 year mission. I basically have to earn their trust, gain information and send it to the Earl, and finally at the end when the Earl calls me back, I have to kill every being in the Black Order.

I'm quite sadistic if you get to know my dark side and I really couldn't wait to finish this mission. But there's something holding me back. I could feel it every time I kill anything. I feel as if… as if I'm doing something terribly wrong.

I would start to sob and mourn the deaths that I've caused after. The Earl said it was the innocence within me but I knew better. It was her. There was always this woman's voice. It always tried to cheer me up whenever I was down. She was the only one that kept me moving when I was a kid other than Mana. And she was the one who was crying after the deaths.

I couldn't help but cry along with her. She would sometimes talk to me whenever I needed a friend but that voice was coming more often than usual ever since my Noah awakened.

Her voice always soothed me, calmed me. She was my only truthful friend and still is. I know when my family is lying to me. I know when the exorcist are lying to me. I knew when my foster father was lying to me.

I would always ask for her name but she would just ignore the question itself and continue with whatever she was talking about. I could sometimes picture her when she talked.

I would always see a dark brown haired woman who looked like she was in her 30's. Her eyes were golden a sort of rainbow glistening in them. I would have guessed her as god's wife. She was truly beautiful.

She was the one who taught me manners actually.

I suddenly felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I already knew who it was. That stupid stalker. I turned my head toward the streaming water and dipped my innocence hand into the running stream. It soothed my aggravated mind and soon I had my eyes closed and had soft breathing.

The other two exorcist looked a little confused but just shrugged it off. As for the other exorcist, BaKanda, he just narrowed his eyes some more. I felt it.

"We're here!" Yelled Lavi in his stupid cheerful tone. A tick mark appeared on my temple. I was on the verge on choking that idiot.

I took my hand out of the running water and opened my eyes to smile brightly at the group and then I turned my head to face the huge tower we were approaching.

It seriously needed a makeover. It looked like a haunted house rather than a building where I was going to spend the rest of my exorcist life in. Well I guess it would drive people away, but only the pussycats.

I watched as we pulled into a sort of water way and as the exorcist group jumped out of the tiny boat that we had sailed on and on to the cobblestone pavement.

The female, Lenalee, put her hand out for me to grab onto. I gave her a smile and grabbed on and I jumped up to the pavement. I landed lightly with grace as they looked at me with amused eyes.

A couple of feet in front of me was a man who had dark purple hair down to his chin and the same color eyes. He had mooned glasses and had a lab coat on so I assumed him to be the science division leader of some sort.

I stuck out my hand with my heart warming smile while my eyes looked like they closed in excitement. I saw in the corner of my eye that BaKanda was staring at me with wary eyes. I also saw some of the science division behind the leader blush, as well as the purple haired leader.

Well it looks like I win this little game of winning over the science division. Might as well go overboard.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Allen Walker." I replied to his blushing face. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his stature. As well as the large group behind him.

I suddenly heard a giggle echo through my head. I knew it was the woman since her voice was soft and it calmed me down some.

'_You're so cute Allen. ~' _I heard her giggle on and in an instant my smile brightened up some more. I really did like that woman.

"It's nice to meet you Allen. My name is Komui Lee, head of the science division." And bulls eye. And then I just realized that he must be Lenalee's brother. What a weird order but it does kind of make sense. I take it that he is over protective since I haven't heard anything of Lenalee having a boyfriend and she is pretty cute not to have one and the way the boys avoid her. It kind of laughable.

The way he sends her to missions, she could easily die from a level 3 akuma. It's quite sad actually.

~oOo~

Hevlaska

~oOo~

After getting introduced to new and some unfriendly people, we started to head downwards on the floating elevator towards what they said to be Hevlaska. Which I assume to be the innocence keeper that I've heard so much about from The Earl.

It was me, Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. I don't see why they came but I really couldn't care less.

We finally made it down to the bottom, it felt like hours since. My eyes immediately shifter over to the huge glowing form in front of me. It was obviously a woman. She was at least as 100 years old due to her aura she gave off and she was the one who held the innocence.

I could also see and feel about 4 very powerful people behind Hevlaska. I ignored them since I wasn't really interested and I really wasn't supposed to know about them if I were normal.

Komui introduced me to her quickly and in flash I could feel some type of vice wrap around me and pull me up.

I was kind of painful due to the innocence inside of the vice that I had now identified to Hevlaska. She wouldn't figure me out because I put up a barrier. A strong one at that. I was the strongest Noah for a reason.

My forehead met hers and she started counting.

"1%...5%...13%...27%...42%...59%...70%...86%...94%...123%...168%...168% is the highest synchronization rate she has…" There were gasps from all around the area, even the powerful people gasped, well some of them.

"Although…" Hevlaska continued in a unidentified tone which all the attention soon raised on to her.

"She is on the prophecy…" She continued, "She is The Destroyer of Time!" The innocence holder called out for all to hear.

And yet again there were gasps from everywhere. I now knew what that prophesy is that The Earl kept on mumbling about.

'Destroyer of Time... huh?'

~oOo~

**Well I hope you liked it! By the way, HAVE FUN WITH THE CONTEST! :D**

**-AnimePriest **


	4. Welcome Home

**Well here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy. I'll post the winner in the next chapter. The places so far for the contest are at the bottom of this chapter.**

~oOo~

Welcome Home

~oOo~

Allen's POV:

I laid on my new bed. Its sheets were made out of silk and cotton, as well as the pillows. Both were painted different shades of grey. It was quite a sight once you laid your eyes on it. And the sight was not all. The bed itself gave a wonderful feeling. It molded to my every curve. I was so going to take this bed to the Ark.

Everything else is just simply plain to talk about.

I had tried to talk to the woman named Eve inside of my head. I had no luck in trying to get her to talk about anything. I kind of feel like I've been betrayed. She would always talk to me, about anything. I guess she doesn't like the subject I always bring up. I'll try to get her to talk tonight, maybe have a conversation with her.

I sat up and sighed in annoyance. Why won't she just talk?!

'**Allen, calm down.' **A male voice intruded my thoughts. It was Neah again. He was my Noah. He is really nice actually. Me and him can have conversations that could go on forever.

"Thank you, I'm fine." I said aloud.

He chuckled in reply.

I soothed me down like the other voice in my messed up head. I can't believe I have, now, two voices in my head. I must be going insane. It's not like I mind going insane, but I like living and having fun as it is now.

I felt exposed right at this moment. I could not believe that the Black Order makes the girl exorcists wear these short skirts. I mean they are almost above my bottom! I look like a total whore! I can't see how that Lenalee girl puts up with this, or even how her older, over protective, brother could even let her wear this.

I sighed. I'll just triad these in for a longer skirt, or maybe pants.

I suddenly heard a rather loud knock at my door. They couldn't leave me alone just for a second, could they?

A French cursing mumble escaped my mouth as I stood up and paced over to my door. I swung it open with unknown strength and saw the pervert.

"Why hello there Lavi, what is it that you need?" I said in sweetly with my charming smile.

He grinned back at me happily with… how I shall say it, a mischievous aura. I took caution from then on as he asked me if I was hungry and of course I said yes. When am I never hungry? We started to walk down the dark corridors of the Black Order… I just made my own joke.

Out of the silence I picked up a sort of ringing sound in my sensitive ears. I stopped in my tracks to get a better hearing of it. I knew that sound somewhere… but where?

AH! That's what it reminds me of! That sound always came from akuma who are trying to communicate with me. I really don't know why they have to make such a weird sound just for me.

I hadn't even noticed that Lavi had stopped too and was standing right beside me with a questioning look.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the akuma. It was a level 3. His human name was… Jule. Who would give a child that name? Ah it doesn't matter. Moving on.

I sorted out my thoughts and called out to the akuma.

'**I'll speak to you later, Jule.'** I commanded the akuma telepathically. The akuma swiftly fled and disappeared so I was left with a confused red-haired exorcist.

"Moyashi-chan?" The red head questioned.

My eye brow twitched and I could have sworn I heard a small giggle echo inside of my head. I knew it was the woman but left it at that.

"Please do not call me that, Lavi-kun." I threw back with my sweetest and most innocent face I could muster without killing something.

I smiled in victory when I could see in the corner of my eye Lavi blushing and nodding as he continued to walk with me to the cafeteria.

We finally make it to the double huge doors. I already had an idea of what was going on but I basically wanted to surprise myself for a little fun. I mean why not?

Lavi pulled the right gigantic door open for me like the perverted gentle man he is. But then I see his face turn into a horror stricken one. Ah… looks like I'm going to be out for a while.

The first thing I see is a small toy train heading its way through the air and to my head and then I noticed the sharp edge of it. My senses haven't totally woken up so I wasn't really quick to dodge it. It hit me square on the left side of my head. This is going to hurt. I could tell from the gasps that It hit me pretty badly. I could also tell from the blood covering my vision too.

What is wrong with these guys…?

~oOo~

Regular POV

~oOo~

Allen's frail and tall body fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. Her long hair falling around her perfectly. (Imagine her curling up with her hair spread out around her body's curves. It's quite a beautiful sight. Almost like a fallen angel.)

Blood started to ooze from the open wound in her small doll like head.

Apparently most of the Black Order exorcist were in the cafeteria. Which ment they were all, at the moment, staring at the non moving body of the new exorcist girl. Some had horror written on their faces. Well most.

Time seemed to start moving again.

"ALLEN!" Lavi and Lenalee called out but before they could move to get her, the limp looking body twitched.

Everyone's interest peaked and they all leaned in to see if the new exorcist girl were okay.

~oOo~

Allen's POV

~oOo~

I groaned in full annoyance. Who threw the fucking train?! I'll kill them in their sleep!

I sat up, my legs folded on each side of my body. I put on my most innocent and curious face I had and tilted my head to the side while lifting my small index finger and placing it on my cheek with pure innocence.

"Who did it?" I asked in an almost child like voice.

In a second each finger was pointing at a certain purple haired scientist I knew. A invisible grin spread wide across my face.

"Why?" I asked in the same tone.

"IM SO SORRY ALLEN_CHAANNN!" The purple haired scientist, Komui, dropped down to his knees and dragged himself to my and hugged me tightly. He buried his head into my breast… like a pillow.

What does he think he's doing?

"NII-SAN!" Lenalee called out. And with a swift kick, Komui was in the corner of the cafeteria, with his head buried into the cobblestone wall. There was also smoke coming from where his head hit.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the cause of the flying scientist. I sighed inwardly at the sight of the girl exorcist. I was actually hoping it to be any other exorcist than this girl. I found a new type for her too. It was the 'I'll cry if you hurt my friends' type of exorcist. But this one was special. She is a total idiot.

Okay, moving on.

She put out a hand for me and gave me a generous smile. Ugh. I really hate this girl.

I gave her my heart warming smile which brightened the room up some in my opinion, it might have added to the amount of crushes on me.

I hate to admit it, but I do to have attention. I am part human after all. I just don't go to the extremes to get attention, I had enough of that in my child hood.

I took her hand and stood up, and I swear I could feel my bottom being exposed from the short skirt. I put my arms behind my back so that the skirt would stay down.

I hate these things. This is why I wear pants, I'll just have to ask for some non-baggy pants from Johnny while I'm at the Welcome Home party.

The crowd started to stare at me, looking and examining every curve there was. Perverts. Oh Yeah! I'm still bleeding…

"Um Lenalee." I interrupted the silence.

"Yes Allen?" She replied sweetly.

I simply pointed to my head where my hair turned a dark crimson red and dips in and out through my long grey hair. There were gasps of shock who didn't even notice and gasp of remembrance.

After everything was sorted out like me getting bandages and my introducing myself to what it seemed like the entire human race, everyone started to drink, eat and talk.

I sat a table that I would have liked to sit alone at but of course there was basically half of the Black Order sitting with me, annoying me with questions. I answer some of them, but most I just ignore or say I don't know.

The party was finally over. Most of the science division and finders were either pasted out or still drinking and talking. Komui was still lodged into the wall, still with smoke smoldering out. I didn't see any exorcist though. I wonder where they all went.

Maybe they're plotting my accidental death or setting up a torture chamber… you have to be open to possibilities. You never know when someone can turn on you and stab you in the back. It's happened plenty of times to me before.

I slipped out of the cafeteria and made my way to my room. I don't know why I left my hair down today. I guess I could say that I shouldn't be honoring Mana's braid in the enemies hide out. That's no reason. I'm wearing Mana's braid tomorrow.

I finally reached the door to my bedroom. It was too late to visit the family so I might as well go to bed and get some rest. I'm sure I'll be put on my first mission tomorrow.

I open my door, stepping through and closing it behind me and locking it. I'm not having that stalker, BaKanda, watch me sleep.

I crawled into my bed, too tired to take off my cloths and put on a tank top, and wrapped my silky blanket tightly around me. I seriously love this freaking bed.

I suddenly hear a loud smack, as if something rammed into my window. I sighed. I'm not allowed to get any sleep, right? I laughed inwardly in bitterness.

I got up out of my cozy, cozy bed and lazily stalked over to my window. My eyes widened incredibly at the sight. There, squished against my window was a golden ball. My frown turned into a full blown grin of excitement. I can't believe that he was still alive!

I thought that red haired drunkard took him with him!

"Timcanpy?!"

**It is really short, I'll make a longer chapter next time. **

**Oh and by the way. Allen and Kanda are in the lead. As much as I love my story fans, I hate that couple! But I will do it for you guys if it wins. I'm a really generous person! :D**

**1****st****- Allen and Kanda**

**2****nd****-Allen and Neah and Allen and Tyki are in a tie. **

**3****rd****-Allen and Lavi**

**-AnimePriest**


	5. Winner

**And the winner is...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...********...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**ALLEN X NEAH!

**If you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not going to focus on the love and romantic stuff so the people who aren't a fan of full on romantic stories, like me, don't have to suffer to read a story they really like.**

**Oh the chapter I'm going to post on this will be maybe this weekend. I'm in the middle of a project and i think I'm going through a reading phase... i don't know, I'm just a lot more interested in books than usual. I mean i read a big book in about two days. I deserve an Oscar, don't i?  
**


End file.
